


Irrational

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, artur kirkland is not nice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: Дэвид Кэмерон ненавидит Англию.Убеждает себя в этом всякий раз.





	Irrational

Кэмерон ненавидел его. Нет. НЕНАВИДЕЛ.

Ненавидел его высокомерный взгляд.

Ненавидел надменную манеру поведения.

Ненавидел его манерность, его жесты.

Ненавидел его язвительные реплики.

Ненавидел, тот факт, что человек, которому несколько сотен лет, вдет себя как капризный маленький ребенок.

Ненавидел его нежелание вникать в дела.

Ненавидел перспективу проводить с ним больше времени, чем со своей семьей.

Ненавидел его бесконечные пьянки. Ненавидел его привычку курить везде, где только можно и нельзя.

Артур любил выводить его из себя. Он ловил от этого кайф. Наркоман несчастный. Во время переговоров о реформах в Евросоюзе Артур раскинулся на стуле, положил ноги на стол и начал насвистывать какую-то противную мелодию. Кэмерон тогда встал и отвесил Артуру пощечину. На глазах у других стран. На глазах у высших лиц государства. Артур совершенно невинно улыбнулся и вновь сел за стол.

\- Продолжим? – спросил Кёркленд.

Но Кэмерон больше не смог спокойно вникнуть в суть обсуждения. Он чувствовал, что некая точка невозврата пройдена и их отношения, нет, химия, которая связывала их, двигалась к своей логической кульминации.

Это случилось во время очередного саммита, когда Артур окончательно вывел его из себя своим поведением. Он мало того, что всем своим видом демонстрировал, насколько ему «интересно» обсуждение проблемы миграции в ЕС, так еще и смеялся всякий раз, стоило ему начать говорить. Смеялся абсолютно пошло, мерзко.

\- Артур, я говорю что-то смешное?

\- Ага. Смешное и абсурдное. Внимание всем! Мой босс – самое абсурдное существо в этом зале! И снова засмеялся.

Кэмерон не ударил его. И не ответил на ехидную реплику. Первые несколько секунд он оглядывал – присутствующих – изумленного Франциска, уставшего Людвига, сопевших братьев-итальянцев. Деликатно откашлявшись, Кэмерон продолжил.

Вечером того же дня он постучался в номер Англии. Ну как постучался. Пару раз двинул по ней кулаком.

\- Иду я, нечего коло…тить.

Открывший дверь Артур выглядел довольно расслабленным. На нем были только рваные джинсы, в зубах дымилась сигарета. Кэмерон захлопнул дверь и, схватив Кёркленда за шею, прижал к стенке. В глазах страны – насмешка. Ни тени страха. Как же Кэмерон ненавидел этот взгляд. Как же он ненавидел Артура.

\- Крысёныш, ты доводишь меня до ручки! Либо ты прекращаешь вести себя как свинья, либо…

\- Либо что?.. – саркастично прохрипел Кёркленд. Пальцы на бледной шее сжались. Дэвид был готов придушить этого белобрысого гаденыша.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, Кёркленд! Ненавижу, слышишь! Мерзкий, избалованный, отвратительный…

Ухмылка Артура стала еще шире. Не теряя времени зря, он слегка подпрыгнул и обвил талию Дэвида ногами, крепко прижавшись к нему. Кэмерон был в ужасе. Нынешняя ситуация просто не оставляла места для фантазии. Отпустив шею страны, он прижал его руки к стене, не преставая смотреть прямо в глаза.

\- Ну же… - прошептал он, - делай, что собирался, я же знаю, я вижу…

Кэмерон не дал ему договорить, сократив и без того близкое расстояние между их лицами и прикусив его нижнюю губу.

Поза была неудобной, сами его действия – неуместными. Неверно. Неправильно. Отвратительно. Дэвиду казалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. Он дурел от близости Артура, от вида его болезненно-бледной кожи. Ему казалось, что он сошел с ума, когда поцеловал Артура. Когда их зубы столкнулись в гротескном подобии поцелуя. Когда их языки сплелись подобно двум концам веревки в узле. Когда руки Артура, высвободившись из захвата, обвили его шею. Когда он чуть не потерял равновесие, прижав к себе блондина, поглаживая его ягодицы, обтянутые джинсовой тканью. Он не в себе. В здравом уме он бы никогда не стал прижимать страну ко всем вертикальным поверхностям в этом гостиничном номере, пытаясь одновременно удержаться на ногах и стянуть с него джинсы. Он псих. Он ненормальный. Замешкавшись на минуту, он не заметил, как Артур сорвал с него рубашку и уже потянулся к ремню. Глаза страны были абсолютно шальными. Кэмерон поймал на мысли, что еще никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. Ему казалось, что его лицо абсолютно мокрое от поцелуев Кёркленда. Премьер-министру не удалось удержать равновесие и они оба рухнули на пол. Кэмерон понимал – еще шаг – и пути назад точно не будет. Это будет измена. Измена жене, измена принципам. Но иррациональная тяга к этому бледному потрясающему телу и отвратительное желание испытать дикое наслаждение в объятьях Артура перевесила все доводы совести. Не отрываясь от его рта, он стянул с него джинсы. Артур попятился назад. Кэмерон было испугался, что тот передумал – но Артур всего лишь улегся на кровать. Дэвиду казалось, что эта насмешливая маска никогда не слезает с его лица. Артур громко застонал, когда Кэмерон начал ласкать его грудь и живот, он кричал, когда тот прикусил его выпирающие тазовые косточки, когда ласкал его член сквозь тонкую ткань-темно синих боксеров. Кэмерон имел весьма смутное представление об однополом сексе. Но с Артуром церемониться не хотелось. Ему было неинтересно, орал ли Артур от боли или от наслаждения. Дэвид ни на минуту не отрывал глаз от его лица. Он целовал припухшие, искусанные губы, слизывал бисеринки пота. Крик Артура казался ему самой прекрасной музыкой. Все это сумасшествие закончилось под утро. Кэмерон даже не хотел думать о том, что крики Артура мог услышать кто угодно. Чертов саммит. Чертов гребаный саммит!

Прижимая к себе спящего Артура, Кэмерон с ужасом поймал себя на мысли, что все время хотел именно этого.

Это была не любовь. Это была отвратительная, противоестественная страсть, которую он ненавидел. Это была ненормальная, болезненная привязанность. Да. Именно так. Дэвид так и думал, когда ловил на себе саркастичный взгляд Артура на многочисленных дебатах в парламенте, на саммитах и неформальных встречах.

Дэвид убеждал себя в этом, когда Артур нарочито медленно облизывал губы.

Дэвид все еще пытался придерживаться этой мысли, когда рука Артура опускалась на его бедро. Дэвид уже ни о чем не мог думать, когда Артур затаскивал его в пустые коридоры, за многочисленные занавески и в ниши, чтобы просто мельком поласкать друг друга. Хотя ласками это назвать трудно – Кэмерон терзал губы страны – до боли, до крови, рвал на нем одежду и шептал всякую чушь. Дэвид помнил изумленные лица парламентариев, когда они с Артуром явились на очередное заседание. Волосы растрепаны, рубашки порваны. Кёркленд без тени смущения прошествовал на свое место. Раскрасневшееся лицо Дэвида заметили все. Лидер лейбористов Милибэнд даже отпустил пару скабрезных шуточек – но к удивлению премьер-министра, Артур быстро пресек эти реплики.

Странно, что о них еще в газетах не стали писать. Вот поржали бы все. «Власть имеет страну. Во всех смыслах».

На носу были выборы в парламент. Дэвиду Кэмерону не хотелось уходить из политики. Ему не хотелось оставлять насиженное место, не хотелось видеть разочарование в глазах жены. Не хотелось бросать любимое дело. Но он был готов. Он был искренне рад результатам социальных опросов, свидетельствовавших о том, что могут победить и лейбористы. Он поймал себя на том, что желает чистой и безоговорочной победы Эду Милибэнду.

Он устал.

Он зверски устал.

От преследующего взгляда изумрудных глаз, в которых горел дьявольский огонь.

Устал от этой манерности.

Устал от этого хриплого, возбуждающего голоса.

Как гром среди ясного неба прогремели результаты экзит-поллов. Он победил. Консерваторы победили. Консерваторы с треском разгромили лейбористов.

Позируя многочисленным фотографам и отвечая на вопросы журналистов, Кэмерон заметил насмешливый взгляд Артура, в котором читался злой рок.

\- Увидимся вечером, Дээээээвид! – прошептал Артур ему на ухо.

Вечер закончился весьма банально. Кэмерон сидел на кровати, спрятав лицо в ладонях. На кровати, где несколько часов подряд драл Артура. Трахал его на спине, на животе, на четвереньках, вгрызаясь в нежную бледную кожу. Причиняя нестерпимую боль своему любовнику, силясь задушить, задыхаясь от этой ядовитой страсти. Он старался не думать о том, как Артур срывающимся голосом шептал его имя, о том, как Кёркленд расцарапал ему спину и поставил изрядное количество засосов на шее. Он не хотел думать о том, как сильно Артур притягивает его. Ему была отвратительна мысль о том, как прекрасно было это потрясающее тело, изогнувшееся в диком экстазе.

\- Артур, я тебя ненавижу.

\- Придумай что-нибудь новенькое, - протянул Кёркленд, затянувшись сигаретой.

\- Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу!

\- Не-а, неубедительно. Особенно после всех этих твоих «ах!» и «ох!». Черт, сколько раз ты кончил? Мне придется проторчать в ванной ну очень долго. Кроме того, если бы ты, дорогой мой премьер-министр, ненавидел меня так, как ты говоришь, то не стал бы с таким энтузиазмом мне отсасывать. Хи-хи-хи.

Кэмерон терпеть не мог подобные грязные разговоры. Особенно раздражали его грязные фразочки из уст Кёркленда. Как впрочем, и все в нем. Он ненавидел все, что касалось Кёркленда. Его манеры, его привычки, его характер. Но больше всего он ненавидел себя. Себя, потерявшего голову от этого парня. Он даже не заметил, как Артур подполз к нему сзади и обвился вокруг него, подобно змее. Змея, ядовитая, смертоносная змея. Мерзкая, отвратительная змея. Он отобрал сигарету у Англии и закурил сам. Он тонул в ощущениях – Артур прижимался к его спине, гладил плечи, целовал шею.

\- Этого больше не повторится…

Дэвид сам себе не верил. Кёркленд усмехнулся. Сигарета догорела до фильтра и упала на пол. Дэвид еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным. Он ненавидел и проклинал самого себя, когда вновь опрокидывал Артура на кровать и практически вгрызался в нежную кожу шеи, кусал припухшие губы и пытался не вслушиваться в хриплый смех Артура. Еще никогда Дэвиду Кэмерону так не хотелось, чтобы ночь была короткой. Еще никогда он так не хотел, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась.

Это будут самые ужасные 5 лет в его жизни.

Самые счастливые 5 лет.

Кэмерон торопил время.

Кэмерон еще никогда так не молил о том, чтобы время остановилось.

Особенно когда поперек горла вставала политика. Особенно когда в его кабинете находился Артур, вальяжно раскинувшийся в кресле. Артур, расстегнувший верхние пуговицы рубашки. Той самой рубашки, которую Кэмерон несколько часов спустя разорвет в пылу страсти.

Дэвид Кэмерон ненавидел Артура. Да. Ненавидел. Но все же…

Он был готов отдать все – жизнь, свободу, все- за один только взгляд своей надменной страны.

Он готов был продать душу дьяволу за любую возможность чувствовать Артура своим. Но он прекрасно понимал, что он, его тело, его душа, его жизнь – все это всецело принадлежит Артуру Кёркленду. А ему осталось лишь смириться и сдаться на милость победителя.

Всякий раз, оставаясь наедине с блондином, Дэвид Кэмерон втайне молил лишь об одном – чтобы Артур хотя бы раз ответил «твой!» на горячий, сбивчивый шепот.


End file.
